


Hairclips

by prefacing



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Hairclips, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefacing/pseuds/prefacing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leo weasels elliot into putting on vanessa's hairclips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairclips

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for yuul!

It isn't the fact that they're red that bothers Elliot. Red is an honorable color, a noble color, and so be it if it's also the color of love and romance and other mushy things like that. It isn't the fact that they'd originally belonged to his sister before Leo had filched them from her bedside table in a fit of pique. (Though, had she ever been struck by the idea herself, Elliot had no doubt that Vanessa would have used any method possible to get him to wear the things, and with a matching skirt, to boot.)

No, it's the simple fact that the damn things are _in his hair_ that bothers him, a vivid splash of color against an otherwise plain haystack. How he was even coerced into wearing them, he doesn't know. Or rather, he does, but simply doesn't want to admit it.

"They look good on you."

A smile here, a teasing comment there. Leo always knows how to fluster Elliot the most.

And yet...he doesn't mind. For all that he yells and rages and bitches (though ask him and he'll swear he does no such thing!), Elliot likes it when Leo doesn't conform to the unspoken code usually set between master and servant. It's why he was drawn to Leo in the first place, after all. 

But that was then, and this is now, and he has more exigent matters at hand to concern himself with.

Unwillingly, he peers at his reflection in the mirror, blue eyes narrowed. In the top left sit the hairclips, a pair of them, exposing a forehead that has always been a little too large, in Elliot's opinion. His feelings are a commingling of embarrassment, annoyance, and grumpiness, brought forth for all the world to see by the spreading flush of red on his face, an exact match for the clips in his hair.

He wonders what Leo would do if he were to suddenly strip the offensive objects out of his hair, fling them into Leo's smiling face, and storm out of the room. Probably laugh, pick the things up, and then deposit them back where he found them before holing back up in his room with his seemingly endless stacks of books. And then mock Elliot for raging out of his own room. (Sadly, the last is a thing that happens far too often for Elliot's liking.)

But.

_"They look good on you."_

How often does he get to hear Leo say things like that, in a voice that's genuine rather than teasing? He knows that there are things Leo hides. He knows that there are dark facets of the other boy he may never get to see. And though he does the best he can, he knows he might never be able to clear Leo of those shadows that him, both night and day.

So he stands, chin lifted high and back ramrod straight, and stares defiantly into the mirror while Leo looks on gleefully from the side. After all that Leo's done for him, this is the least he can do in return.


End file.
